In a future Murder
by El Humano
Summary: El antiguo cuerpo de asesinos ha evolucionado mucho... hasta un futuro muy lejano se tiene la necesidad de matar a los "Malos"
1. Chapter 1

In a Future Murder. Idea de manga por Jesus Antruejo:

..Percibir. De algún modo todo todo esta relacionado....... CONCENTRACIÓN......

Raro, esa es la palabra con la que defino mi anterior frase. Lo mismo que de lo que me encargo:

matar. Es algo nó solo raro, sino penoso, odiable, asqueroso, cobarde, sincorazón, etc......

Pero algunas vezes debemos echar a un lado todo lo que pensamos cada uno de nosotros y fijarse

en la opinion de todos, de nuestra unidad. Si fabricas sillas y no las vendes...¿ Seguirías ?...

Y si estuvieras a la merced de unos cuantos tiranos despiadados , asesinos de vidas inocentes.......

¿ Dejarías que vivieran ?. Esa pregunta nos la hicimos hace 200000 años, y la respuesta sique siendo la misma......

No........

Katase. Cuerpo de asesinos del credo de Tokio.

Corría un día normal....Normal para todos menos para mí. Se me había encomendado la misión de asesinar a

Kilnishevodek Kratokev, un capitalista, "de mierda", según la opinión de la dura sociedead. Era un día seco, de gélido viento,

... unos silvidos llamaron la atención de los traficantes, habían llegado al lugar del intercambio. En una ciudad destruida por la guerra, a los pies de un antiguo centro comercial, unos 15 hombres escoltaban al objetivo. Otros 9 se acercaban..... traficantes de armas.

Del maletero de su Jeep sacaron varias maletas. De ellas empezaron a sacar miniguns de plasma, ak-135, m19, m9, c4, etc

Tras 20 minutos de diálogo, el "paquete salió de su escondite y firmó la venta. metí la mano en mi funda... saqué mi P99 silenciada ,

la cargué con plasma de 9mm, y apunté al objetivo. En medio segundo pensé: el objetivo se encuentra a 250 m de distancia, el viento corre a 70 kmh, un disparo de largo alcance variaría de trayecto a 400 m segundo....... 347634279361265351287353526153985216351273622335215636521538712343274525334573289375368353346 ¿¿¡¡ !!??...

0,5 pulgadas= 1,25 cm= me dá igual, el tiro dará entre ceja y ceja.....

SPAUNGW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡, el tiro salió del arrma , y 0, 5 segundos después escuché el impacto. Kratokev cayó al suelo, y todos los soldados, buscaron con la mirada. Me vieron , y no me vieron. Segundo despues de verme desaparecí de allí.

Este proceso ocurre todos los dias, a penas sin ser apreciado.

Ya habeis visto mi vida profesional, pero no vivo con ese perfil, nono. Me llamo Katase Jess Kenrrel, y soy un chaval bastante popular del instituto de Shibuya. A mis 15 años se me considera una eminencia en matemáticas y ética. No soi el típico empollón , ni tampoco el chulo del bario, pero llevo una vida genial..... no tengo padres, vivo en un piso de protección oficial de poca monta aguantando el barullo de Shibuya y bombardeado de los "Yujuuuuuuuuuus" de mis compañeras de unica pega ke se me da en los estudios es que asisto a clase una semana sí, y la otra no. Hombre gringos de pacotilla, si quereis dejo mi . Las chavas me llaman "tío bueno". Las encanta mi peinado azulado y suave. Las enloqueze verme en medio de la concentración. en clase de EF, cuando toca fútbol siempre dicen. uauuuuu, ike bien lo haces, tu equipo sin ti no es ná, ettc etc etc etc....

se me dá bien el fútbol..... lo odio, no lo soporto. Es un deporte competitivo y genial, pero no me gusta . Así dia tras día en mis semanas escolares..... solo en ellas....

El credo, mi empleo. La gente sigue considerandome el guaperas, pero soy frío y profesional. Y quiero contaros mi historia desde el principio.......

En clase:

Guauuu, ke guapo estas hoy katase, jujuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

-YaYa( no seais pelotas chicas , me teneis las bolas llenas).!!! Hola Eri ¡¡¡¡

-Eh, !a¡, hola katase, jiji , ke tal.....

Eri es la única chica que me agrada y me gusta. Las otras siempre se están peinando, perfumando, y preparando para emoionar al

chulo-putas ( perdón ) de turno. Eri no. Yuri tiene un peinado jovial y natural, tono rosado, corto, y con dos coletas sueltas, no arqueadas. las demás siempre utilizan el vocabulario: osea tía, y se piintan y perfuman hasta debajo de las cejas¡¡¡¡¡¡...

Eri no. Ella habla con propiedad y es linda sin maquillaje ni pintalabios ni ná. Su cara es monísima, y su piel es suave y tersa; cada vez que la veo me dan ganas de besarla dulcemente en la mejilla.

-Kataseee ¡¡¡¡¡. Oh no, me estaba durmiendo en clase y la profesora me ha avisado. Joder ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Nunca me había pasado ¡¡¡¡¡.


	2. Chapter 2

En el trabajo.....

-Caballeros, les informamos de la situación. Un avanzado grupo de neonazis asesinos a sueldo dan señales de vida desde hace 4 años.

-¿COMO?. Se supone que no habían ocurrido incidentes así desde hace 2 décadas ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.

-Se ha mantenido en secreto debido a la poca importancia de la situación, pero empiezan a comoter crímenes fascistas y racistas contra inmigrantes.

-Híjos de .........¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Esas fueron algunas palabras de las muchas que se dijeron en la reunión mensual del habló de esos fugitivos, que vestían con smokings y llevaban bracaletes con la esvástica y una estrella, cullo significado era el del nacimiento nazi ( nuevos nazis ). En la vida diaria se acercaba el 14 de Febrero ( san valentín). Yo tenía ganas de que Eri me hiciera un regalo y me diera un beso para la envidia de las demás chicas ¡¡¡...... Jess, deja de soñar. pero aquel día de San Valentín efectivamente no me hizo ningún regalo. Noooooooooooooooo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡( pensamiento interior )

nooooooooooo¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡eh katase te llaman en el mundo real ¡.

-Hola Jess...Que tal ?.......

Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba Eri, tan preciosa como siempre, con sus ojos azules y su mirada dulce.

-Hey, Eri, que querías .....

-Tienes planes para este martes ?

-Planes? (Mierda nooo, tengo que ir a una misión) Puesss...

-Estas ocupado?

-Esto...(No he faltado a ninguna misión y no voy a dejar pasar esto. Yes el amor siempre triunfa SIIIIIII ) No... estaba pensando, estoy totalmente libre¡¡¡

-De veras ?¡

-Si ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-A, genial Jess, kiero invitarte a un Ramen ( fideos artesanales, típicos de establecimientos de fast food japoneses). Quieres ?

-Por supuesto¡¡¡

-No sabía que quisieras salir conmigo... jeje ( Eri se sonrojó )

-Pues este martes te espero en Ramen Don a las 5:30 ¡¡¡

-Adios ¡

-Xau ¡

( AHORA LA HISTORIA SE PONE EN TERCERA PERSONA)

Katase estaba esperando apoyado en un banco de el paseo central. Pensativo en como una chica como Eri se había interesado en el. Pero se había dado cuenta que no por su físico. Sino que estaba enamorada de él por su persona ( carácter ).

En ese mismo momento llega Eri.

-Hola Eri ¡

-Hola Jess ¡

-En la terraza o dentro ?

-Fuera.

-Vale, busca sitio, ya voy a pedir yo.

-Si no sabes lo que quiero.

-Si que lo sé.

-Qué ?

-Ramen

-Jaja, que bueno.

-Era broma chica. Quieres unos fideos naturales.

-Acertaste ¡¡¡¡¡

Katase y Eri se llevaban genial. Eran dos medias naranjas. Los dos se amaban y tenian los mismos gustos, pero los dos eran bastante tímidos en el fondo.

Solo llevaban 2 h juntos y ya parecían Romeo y Julieta.

Tras un auténtico banquete pasearon juntos por las afueras. Eri tomó confianzas y se apoyó en el hombro de su amante. se sentaron en un banco de los alrededores de "Towa Records",

y se miraron dulcemente a los ojos el uno al otro. A Katase le habría gustado que el tiempo se parase para besarla eternamente. Cuando sus labios se iban a juntar........ no tenían ni idea

de quien les llevaba siguiendo desde todo el tiempo.......


	3. Chapter 3

En medio de ese momento, los ojos de 6 personas vigilaban. Hasta que uno sacó de su bolsillo una USP silenciada. La muchedumbre lo tapaba todo. Los labios húmedos de Eri iban a besar a los de Katase.....Este se dió cuenta de la situación.............. ¡¡¡¡ En una fracción de segundo Jess desenfundó su arma y dión un sonoro disparo que dió en el abdomen del asesino !!!!!

Cayó al suelo y de su mano cayó la USP. la rutina de Shybuya se alteró ante todo el público. Fué un segundo de tenebroso silencio.

-Matadless ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Eri corre, CORRE, VAMOS ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Los otros 5 individuos se pusieron a perseguir a Katase y a Eri por el barrio.

-Katase ¡¡¡¡¡ Que está ocurriendo ¡¡¡¡¡¡

-Te juro que te lo diré pero ahora correeeeeee ¡¡¡¡¡¡

Eran 5 rápidos individous. Vestian smoking. Iban armados. Llevaban el bracalete Nazi.

Uno de ellos sacó un revolver. Katase giró y le voló la mano mientras corría.

-Otro menos ¡¡¡

-Acribilladless ¡¡¡¡

Bang, Bang ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡

Disparos cruzaban la calle en una loca persecución ¡¡¡

Un nazi se puso enfrente de Eri con un AK-47.

-Al suelo ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (dijo katase )

Eri agachó y 7 balas del 7 mm pasaron sobre su cabeza mientras Katase saltaba en el aire con la mirilla entre ceja y ceja del nazi ¡¡¡

BANG......

La persecución continuaba de 3 tras 2.

Katase no podía máó un plan. Un tiro le pasó rozando y el imitó que le había dado. Se tiró al suelo y el nazi le apunto a la cara.

Jess le dió una patada en sus miempros que le hizo soltar el AK. Jess lo cogió. Vació el cargador sobre sus 3 perseguidores.

Luego se dió a la fuga junto a Eri.

Eri: Qué demonios está pasando ?

Katase: verás.....

TRAS 1H DE EXPLICACIÓN.........

Eri: Katase, verás, yo te imaginaba amable y guay, en vez de serio y frío como sulías ser. pero además de no ser frío, estás completamente pirado.

¿que asesinos ? ¿que secta ? ¿que traficantes? Vuelve al mundo real, te necesitamos.

Katase: iban armados

Eri: en shibuya 1 de cada 20 personas lleva arma.

Katase: nos querían matar.

Eri: hay mucho loco

Katase: me libré de ellos. Con 15 balas de 7.63 y 10 de 9mm. Ellos fundieron la calle a plomo limpio. No murí yo, ni tú. y nos escapamos de 6 hombres ágiles y armados, en otras palabras

,asesinos neonazis.

Y me insinuas que no son no querían matarnos. Y que si yo no hubiera reaccionado estaríamos vivos y coleando.

Eri notó sudor frío. se lo retiró con el dedo meñique de la frente. Tras unos segundos de silencio cayó rendida en los brazos de Katase.

Eri: lo siento Jess, estaba muy asustada y nerviosa. Gracias.

Eri abrazó mas fuerte a Katase, por lo que este se sonrojó y le respondió con un beso en la mejilla.

Estuvieron así durante 3 minutos.

Katase sabía lo que hacer. Eri había visto a los delincuentes muy de cerca. Para el enemigo eso era un testigo. Y no dudarían en matar a un testigo por si las moscas. protegería a Eri por siempre. Lo primero era enseñarle y presentarle a el Credo.......


End file.
